


Rubbish at Being Human

by whovianhalfblood



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kid!Fic, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhalfblood/pseuds/whovianhalfblood
Summary: Tentoo isn’t very good at adapting to human life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for TimePetalsPrompts' drabble prompt "fish, success, watch."

  
The Doctor checked his watch and sighed. He’d had no success at catching fish all day. Now it was time to pick up Jack from preschool. He packed up and put the gear in the boot of their car, which he had finally grown enough patience for. He couldn’t wait for their TARDIS to be fully grown.

When the Doctor got home with his son, Rose asked how fishing had gone.

“Rubbish. I’m rubbish at doing human things.”

“Good. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be my Doctor.”

He smiled, and they kissed, only to be interrupted by Jack shrieking, “Ewww!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love reviews!


End file.
